ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zootopia 2
Zootopia 2 is an upcoming CGI-animated comedy action/adventure, sequel to the 2016 film Zootopia, to be released in October 7th, 2021. The film is produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film is directed by George Stone and Byron Howard. The first Zootopia film with a male protagonist. Plot/Synopsis Now that Nick and Judy are both cops in Zootopia, they both fight crimes. However sinister spy Tadashi Gorki decides to steal from a secret factory secret sample with powers and also Bellwether from jail, he's must become a rightful mayor of Zootopia, but later his helpers and Bellwether will want to grab Tadashi, to take possession to reign, will be Nick and Judy save Tadashi and grab villains from taking possession of samples? Nick, Judy and Tadashi are sent to capital city - Charmingtown, to track down the remaining bandits to any samples, and defeat Ferb Dogfalusi, Bellwether and their minions. While Ferb is not disguised Nick. Cast *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde (The main protagonist) **Grey DeLisle as Nick Wilde (age 5) **Jason Lee as Nick Wilde (age 11) **Josh Green as Nick Wilde (age 12) **Liam Hemsworth as Nick Wilde (age 13) **Chris Hemsworth as Nick Wilde (age 14) *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps (The deuteragonist) *Mike Myers as Tadashi Gorki (Upcoming secondary deuteragonist, early villain) *Shawn Ashmore as Ferb Dogfalusi (Upcoming main antagonist) *Jake T. Austin as Joe Catboy (Upcoming main tritagonist) *Rami Malek as Tucker Wilde - Nick's older brother (Upcoming secondary tritagonist) **Vivianne Jolie Pitt as Tucker Wilde (age 10) **Eric Bauza as Tucker Wilde (age 16-19) *Jenny Slate as Bellwether (The secondary antagonist) *Raymons S. Persi as Flash *Tommy "Tiny" Lister as Finnick *Nate Torrence as Clawhauser *Idris Elba as Chief Bogo *Josh Server as Lou Coyote (Upcoming antagonist #3) *Anthony Anderson as Wendell Gorilla (Upcoming antagonist #4) *Don Lake as Stu Hopps *Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps *Shelley Morrison as Mrs. Wilde - the Nick's mom *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big and Wallace Jame *Craig Anton as Koslov and Joe's Dad *Lauren Holly as Joe's Mom *Rich Moore as Larry *David Thibodeau as Gary *J. K. Simmons as Leodore Lionheart *Eddie Murphy as Emmitt Otterton *Frankie Muniz as Shaggy Molestone - the shoe seller *Sting as Golden M. Barker - a golden retriever *Natalie Dormer as Layla, Tadashi's deceased wife and Gabby's mother who is a mastiff. *Emma Roberts as Gabby, Tadashi's deceased daughter who is a black german shepherd, but she's found alive by Judy after she is seen being carried out by Judy and taken by medic. *Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton, Tadashi's formerly minion, Unknown upcoming character *Dennis Bateman as Travis - a black-footed ferret, Unknown upcoming character *John Patrick Lowrie as The Judge, Unknown upcoming character *Fred Stoller as Woodchuck Boy (Adult), Unknown upcoming character *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Unknown upcoming character *Matthew Ewald as Unknown upcoming character *Tara Strong as Unknown upcoming character *Eric Bauza as Unknown upcoming character & others… Cast (uncredited) *Matt Frewer as Tadashi's father *Jack McBrayer as himself - a cow *Dennis Bateman as Mr. Wilde - the Nick's father *Shakira as Gazelle Gallery Zootopia 2 Poster.jpg|First poster Zootopia000.jpeg Zootopia001.jpeg Zootopia002.jpeg Sheriff Nick Wilde.jpeg Chipmunkcity.jpeg Z2TEASER.jpeg Cops in the school.jpeg Bastard at the feet.jpeg Transcript Zootopia 2/Transcript Trailers *Zootopia 2/Teaser *Zootopia 2/Teaser-Trailer *Zootopia 2/Trailer *Zootopia 2/Trailer #2 *Zootopia 2/Trailer #3 Commercials *Zootopia 2/TV-Spot (60 sec.) *Zootopia 2/TV-Spot *Zootopia 2/TV-Spot #2 *Zootopia 2/TV-Spot #3 *Zootopia 2/Promotional TV-Spot *Zootopia 2/Promotional TV-Spot #2 *Zootopia 2/Promotional TV-Spot #3 *Zootopia 2/Promotional TV-Spot #4 Soundtrack *Zootopia 2/Soundtrack *Golden M. Barker's Album Score *Zootopia 2/Score Trivia *Slogans based in poster: **1st theme slogan - "There's continue, There's Zootopia". **2nd theme slogan - "There's continue, Nick and Judy are returning". **3rd theme slogan - "New Adventure, New Places and New Friends". *The new character Tadashi Gorki resembles the actor - Mark Wahlberg. *Charmingtown has remarkable resemblance to Los-Angeles, U.S.A. and Sydney, Australia. *This is the 2nd feature film of Zootopia franchise. *Sting recorded the song "I Wish For You" for this film, the gift for "Zootopia" creators. *In the animated film contains many references to well-known trademarks, restaurant and company logos: **Prime - Time **Playbun - Playboy **ZYX Channel - ABC Channel **Carrot Inc. - Apple Inc. **DuckDonald's - McDonald's **Catpa Chups - Chupa Chups **Snarlbucks - Starbucks **Notdog's - Nathan's **aWey - eBay **Pony - Sony **Pumba - Puma **Rabbidas - Adidas **Mercheetah-Benz - Mercedes-Benz **Lionmart - Walmart *The first Zootopia franchise's film with a male protagonist. *The Tucker's response "Nick! Where Are You!" was a parody to Shaggy's response "Scooby Doo, Where Are You?", "Scooby Doo". *In the program "The Max Headroom Show" was shown a film about the film "Zootopia 2". External links *Casting Call: Zootopia 2 (NEEDED VOICE) | Behind The Voice Actors (voice test) Category:Movies Category:Zootopia Category:PG Category:Non-Fanon Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Disney films Category:Comedy Category:Cool Films Category:Films about animals Category:Sequel Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Spin-off Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Melohorror Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Development Category:Real-D 3D Category:Sequels Category:IMAX films Category:Animation Category:Films Category:CGI Films Category:Happy films Category:Action Category:Crime films Category:Architect films Category:PG-Rated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films set in 1980's Category:Films set in 1990's Category:Films set in 2000's Category:Films set in 2010's Category:Mystery Category:Buddy Cop films Category:Secret films Category:Spy Category:Films based on first movie Category:Buena Vista Animation Studios films Category:Zootopia 2 Category:Films set in 2016 Category:Films set in 2020 Category:Crime Category:Family Category:Comedy-Mystery Category:Sharp-Comedy films Category:Films set in 2020's Category:Films set in 2021 Category:2021 Category:2021 films